


Roommate Wanted

by lottoverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Jongin, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom Sehun, Shameless Sehun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottoverse/pseuds/lottoverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just wanted a roommate. He got a lot more than he bargained for when Sehun entered the picture - but hey, at least rent would be cheaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: awkward!jongin and sehun has no concept of personal space :)

"I didn't think that living in the city would be this expensive..." Jongin sighed into the phone. He could faintly hear guns being fired in the background. Chanyeol was most likely not even listening to him, probably too busy playing a game. Typical.

 _"Why don't you get a roommate?"_ Chanyeol's deep voice suggested through the receiver.

"What?"

 _"Think about it,"_ Chanyeol paused, swore, and then apologised for swearing with a _'shit, sorry'_ before he continued. _"You'd have someone to talk to every now and then, you won't be lonely, maybe split the bill on pizza and_ plus _, rent would be cheaper-"_ He could already picture Chanyeol counting each point being made along his long fingers.

"I like living alone Yeol-" Jongin said sternly but was cut off by the voice on the other end of the line.

 _"Okay Mr. Lone wolf,"_ Sarcasm dripped in Chanyeol's voice. _"Don't come crying to me when you have nowhere to live."_

Jongin grumbled to himself, "You _do_ have a point." He then sighed before Chanyeol continued, _"Of course I do."_ pride lingered in the flow of his voice. _"And, I happen to know a guy that's looking for a place."_

"How convenient." This time Jongin sounded more sarcastic.

_"No I'm serious. I do know a guy. Remember Sehun?"_

"Sehun?" The name was strangely familiar. _'Sehun, Sehun, Sehun_ ', Jongin repeated the name in his head and tried to spark some memory of Sehun.

And then it hit him.

Jongin vaguely remembered Sehun from one of Chanyeol's parties sometime in high school. Chanyeol was known for having big parties and being his best friend, there was no way that he could have said no. Sehun was quite the dancer from what he could recollect.

Sehun's hair was blonde back then, with black shaven sides. A rather tight shirt was accompanied by equally tight pants (he couldn't remember if they were denim or leather) hung onto his frame, although his cardigan was loose and flowed as he danced. His hips moved languidly to the music. It was rather sinful, really. Although there were around 200 people at the party (Chanyeol didn't do small get togethers) his eyes were drawn to Sehun as he stood in the corner. He remembered how his posture straightened as Sehun's eyes passed over him. Although it was only brief, that one glance had caused his breath to hitch.

He didn't see Sehun much after that since Chanyeol dragged him away to meet his other friends (Jongin didn't even know that he had that much friends).

 _"Jong? You okay?"_ Jongin blinked at the sound of Chanyeol's voice.

"Huh? Yeah."

_"So, what do you think? Roommate yay or nay?"_

"I guess I could give it a try. He's not a crack head is he?"

_"Nah, man. Sehun's great."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just tell him to come by on Friday. I'm off then - I'm putting my trust in you that this guy isn't going to kill me."

He could feel Chanyeol's grin through the phone, _"He won't. Trust me. Remember, if this works out - you owe me one."_

 

_______

 

Jongin had spent most of his Friday morning at home and cleaned his small, two-bedroom apartment. It wasn't much work though. Lucky for him, the floors were hardwood and not carpet, which saved him a good 2 hours of vacuuming (bless the land-lord). After he gave the floor a quick sweep, all he had to do was pick up a few stray shirts here and there and wash the neglected pile of dishes in the sink.

He never wanted a roommate and put off the idea of having one for a really long time. 3 months to be exact. He would have asked Baekhyun or Kyungsoo ( _'Satan's children'_ as he'd like to call them. They were his only friends besides Chanyeol. However Chanyeol never hung out with the trio and didn't even know that Baekhyun or Kyungsoo existed as he only caught glimpses of them in the hallways, too busy with his own group), but the duo already had a shared dorm room at the music academy and although it would be convenient for him, not so much for them. When he moved to the city, his plan was to live independently in a cozy apartment - _alone_ . It was alright for a while but his plan crumbled during the second month of independence. He couldn't pay rent on time and was cutting down meals and worked extra shifts just to live comfortably even though fatigue plagued his body. He told Chanyeol about his dilemma and after a substantial amount of nagging, he agreed. Jongin sighed. Even though he didn't _want_ a roommate, he had gotten up early and made sure that everything was perfect. He didn't want Sehun's first impression of him being a bad one.

However, there was one flaw in his plan for the perfect first impression; he didn't ask Chanyeol what time Sehun would arrive. Jongin sighed. After he finished cleaning, the waiting game began. It wasn't even mid-day and he had nothing to do. He regretted that he woke up early.

The sound of persistent knocking had Jongin groaning as his eyes fluttered open. His mouth tasted stale and he wiped away drool on the back of his hand. He fell asleep? He didn't even notice. He looked out the window and his eyes were met the hush of dusk over the city. How long had he been sleeping for? His neck was a bit sore from his uncomfortable position on the couch and rubbed the back of his nape. Jongin lethargically walked over to the door, dragged his feet and grumbled to himself with creased brows as the knocking didn't stop. With a heavy sigh he opened the door, still half asleep. "What do you want?" The door wasn't fully opened, just enough so Jongin could peep his head through.

"Are you Kim Jongin?"

He was pretty sure that his eyelids were drooping but replied with a, "Yeah. Why?"

There was a small chuckle. "I'm Sehun. I'm supposed to be moving in today."

Jongin frowned. "Sehun..." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, I'm Chanyeol's friend?" he reminded, hoping to spark Jongin's memory.

Then he remembered. The triggered memory from his phone call with Chanyeol jolted him awake and caused him to hit his head against the door as he attempted to open it wider. He could hear Sehun's laugh as he held his hand against his head, "Are you alright?" He heard Sehun say.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." Jongin's voice cracked slightly as he finally managed to get the door open. "Do you want to come in?" _'Smooth'_ Jongin told himself.

"I _would_ like to come in."

Jongin knew that Sehun was mocking him. He sighed when the other walked past him. He closed the door and followed Sehun into the living room.

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks."

"Yeol wasn't kidding when he said you were a neat-freak, huh?" Sehun turned and gave him a grin. "I'm joking. Chanyeol's too oblivious to know what 'neat' is. But this is a nice place, don't get me wrong."

He eyed the bag clasped in Sehun's hand. "Is the rest of your stuff coming later?”

"Hm? Nope. I wasn't bothered to bring anything else. I can always buy new clothes anyway."

Sehun looked pretty much the same as Jongin remembered, except, his hair was black now. That, and that he grew taller, his shoulders were broader, his jaw a little sharper. But despite all of that, he was still the same.

"Done staring?"

Jongin blinked away his nostalgia and his vision cleared into Sehun's face, a smirk was light on his lips. Okay, maybe he stared a few seconds too long. "Huh? Oh... Um, yeah, sorry." He stuttered.              

So much for first impressions.

 

The next few days dragged on. Jongin was busy balancing both work and uni and didn't have much time to stay home and get to know his new house mate. Not to mention that even when he was home, Sehun spent most of his time in his room. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't good with people. When he asked Chanyeol for advice, the elder replied with, _'Why don't you cook something lol.'_ Jongin scoffed. But it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Instant noodles.

Jongin had a cupboard full of the brightly coloured packets. His mother often scolded him for eating the unhealthy but time efficient meal and although he promised her that he would eat healthier - old habits die hard. He eyed the flavours intently and settled for 'Original'. He didn't feel daring enough to try the 'Chicken' or 'Satay' flavours and decided that they would be better for another day. He had often heard the term _'A watched pot never boils'_ so he watched as the dry, instant noodles began to break away and loosen under the bubbles of hot water, warm steam fanned across his face.

There was a strange comfort in instant noodles that Jongin couldn't really figure out but he hoped it would help Sehun settle in a little better. It worked for him, it was the first meal he had in the apartment when Chanyeol helped him move in a little over 3 months ago. He vividly remembered being seated cross-legged on the floor with the tall male, eating original flavoured noodles with eggs. Talk about nostalgia. After a short five minute wait and two cracked eggs over hot noodles later - dinner was done.

Sehun's room was adjacent from his and what once was an empty room, now had an occupant. Jongin's stomach twisted a little, he was never as good with people as Chanyeol was and always blended awkwardly into the crowd while his best friend stood out. He drew in a breath, knocked on the door twice and waited. After a short while, he contemplated on leaving but before he took a step back he heard Sehun's muffle of, _"Hold up, give me a minute."_ So he waited.

Sehun opened the door with a "Hey. What's up?" He looked a little flush, his response slightly laboured.

"I made dinner, if you want some..."

Sehun leaned against the door frame and shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "Depends on what's for dinner."

"Noodles."

"What kind of noodles?" He asked with a look of curiosity.

"The instant kind?"

Sehun barked out a laugh at Jongin's response. "I hear that that's the best kind." He nosed the air, Jongin thought he looked like a dog smelling for treats. Sehun's tongue quickly ghosted over his hips before he glanced back at Jongin. "Okay, I take you up on your offer."

The silence was filled with the sound of content eating, but it didn't make it any less awkward. They were seated directly across from each other at the round table situated in Jongin and now Sehun's kitchen. The noodles sat between them, the pair didn't bother to get bowls (Sehun said it would be too much to wash up and that they could work on house dynamics later) and ate straight from the pot with their chopsticks. A few strands of noodles slipped from the grip of Jongin's chopsticks and fell back into the soup like liquid with a small 'plop'. Sehun chuckled softly, "Good one."

"Thanks." He looked down. "Do you still dance?" The question slipped his lips and Jongin bit his tongue.

"What?"

"Uh... Never mind..." He attempted to avoid explaining himself and went back to get more noodles but before his chopsticks could reach his desired goal, Sehun stopped them with his own pair. "No. This topic hasn't been dropped yet. How do you know I dance? - Oh, I guess that answers your question but yeah, still." Sehun's tone was slightly demanding but didn't hold much venom but Jongin was still intimidated.

 _'Shit'_ Jongin thought and wondered if he could drown himself in the soup. "I um, remembered from Chanyeol's party, while we were in high school..."

"Oh?" Sehun leaned back a bit and looked up in thought. "That was such a long time ago though. Five years maybe?"

Jongin shrugged and didn't answer.

Sehun hummed and leaned forward, "Yeol spoke a lot about you during high school, you know. Talked about how great you were and stuff," He grinned when he saw the embarrassed look on Jongin's face. "Hey, don't be embarrassed." Sehun teased, "Although, Chanyeol said you were too shy and too much of an introvert to sit at the popular group so you chose to sit with other people. But you were still well known." He then tapped his fingers across the table. "I was supposed to move to your school during senior year, yno?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. But I wish I did. I would have gotten to meet you a lot earlier. You had quite the reputation amongst the girls at my school, since you were Chanyeol's friend. _'The quiet, mysterious guy that doesn't say much but is_ totally _hot'_ Girls love that stuff. I was quite curious myself, and speaking on friendly terms - you fulfil the prophecy."

"Oh..." Jongin trailed off and looked away, his brain picked up a new thought, "Um... If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Chanyeol?"

"Our mothers were friends. My Mum thought Yeol would be a good influence on me - I was quite the troublemaker, you see. I didn't smoke or anything, wasn't a part of a gang or anything along those lines." Jongin gave Sehun an inquisitive look and waited for the latter to continue. "I just strayed from the path my mother envisioned me taking in terms of my social life." Sehun nodded his head and eyed the look of curiosity on Jongin's face. "But anyway, this isn't about Chanyeol and I'd rather not tell you all about me being a bad influence so, tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

"We're going to live together for what I hope is a long time, so the more we know about each other, the better right? So - Tell me about yourself."

Jongin licked his lips nervously. "I was and still am kind of an introvert, I," He licked his lips nervously. "I was never really good with people... I studied a lot and never really did anything outside of studying. Chanyeol was of some help though, and made sure that I had a social life. We were friends since childhood so he knows what I'm like - oh right, this isn't about Chanyeol uh... I don't really know what else to say..."

"Well, why did you decide to move to the city?"

Sehun's eyes were on him, he was slightly uncomfortable but he was glad Sehun was the one asking the questions because all he could do was give answers. "I wanted freedom."

"Nice."

They stayed up and passed the hours while they talked about trivial topics.  Jongin lingered under the watery surface of awkwardness but tried his best to stay afloat. When things would get quiet, Sehun would bring up a new topic and Jongin was thankful that the former had good conversational skills. They eventually went back to the topic of their high school. There were some questions that Sehun skirted around and Jongin didn't want to pry - they would only get closer in time (at least he hoped so).

 

_____

 

"You're really awkward, you know that?" Sehun greeted once Jongin entered the apartment.

Startled by the voice, he almost dropped the items (mainly textbooks) he was holding but managed to save them before they fell free from his grasp. Once he got a hold of himself, he looked up to find Sehun lying on the couch, looking at him with his head propped up on one arm while the other held a book open.

"I'm sorry..." He averted his eyes with a shy gaze to the floor.

Sehun laughed lightly. "Why are you apologizing? I'm just pointing it out. Besides, you're the one that told me that you were an introvert. It's just your character - not that it's a bad thing of course."

"Thanks?"

  
"No problem. To be honest, I'm kind of glad. All of my previous roommates were a bit... How do I put it? Strange? Is that the right word? Well yeah, you get what I mean. You're the most normal roommate that I've had. Take it as a compliment.

 

_____

 

After a month of living together, they fell into a stable routine with more comfortable hellos and goodnights _._ When Jongin left in the morning he would visit Sehun's room and offered a small 'good morning'. Sehun would usually still be half asleep and would wave a languid hand before turning back to his pillow. When he returned home, they would eat together - noodles of course and Jongin was happy. Chanyeol was right, he didn't feel lonely and rent _was_ cheaper. But when he thought about it, he never saw Sehun leave the apartment - he wondered what Sehun did for a living but the other never said anything and once again Jongin didn't want to pry because hey, at least the rent is being payed and that's all that matters.

Jongin knew that he was gay, and accepted it a long time ago. While he was in high school he kept it on the down low and didn't really tell anyone besides well, Chanyeol, as well as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. However, Sehun was attractive and it didn't make it any easier due to the fact that Sehun liked to roam around the apartment half naked. It was as if the closer they got, the less clothes Sehun wore - It was more of a curse than a blessing, really.

 

It was the peak of summer with the sun high in the sky and caused the apartment to feel like a sauna. The air conditioner was conveniently broken and even though the electric fan was on, it was still sweltering. Jongin had already opened all of the windows and the glass sliding door didn't offer much help when the air that entered the apartment was hot. Even though he was wearing a singlet and shorts, it was still _hot_. He was currently lounged on the couch, one of his legs dangled onto the floor and he was really thankful that they had wood floors and not carpet. He considered moving to lie down on the floor but wasn't bothered to move.

Sehun strolled into the living room. He wore nothing but red and blue checkered boxers that accompanied this damp hair. "Oh my God, it's so hot." Jongin suspected that his roommate had gone to take a shower to try and cool off. Sehun braced his hands on his hips before he cocked his hip to the left and let out a frustrated sigh. Jongin watched him with slightly widened eyes and sat up and offered a "Yeah, it is..."

"When did the land-lord say the aircon was going to be fixed again?" Sehun walked over and plopped onto the couch next to Jongin, even though it was hot - somehow, Sehun's arm became plastered to his own as they sat next to each other, trying to find the little relief that they could from the weak electric fan (which also blew hot air).

"Sometime over the next couple of days..." Jongin trailed off and Sehun chuckled at his reply.

They remained in that position for a couple of hours, passing the time with random TV shows. The weather caused Jongin's skin to feel sticky and uncomfortable, but Sehun still seemed to be pressed to his side despite the heat. He was lean, Jongin noticed as he (discretely) stared down at the body next to him. Sehun was incredibly pale, but due to the heat his skin was tinged with an underlying layer of pink. He watched as Sehun wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and grimaced. "Ugh, I feel disgusting."

He didn't exactly know how he would tell Sehun that he prefers _dicks over chicks_ and the thought had haunted him for a while now. He asked Chanyeol for advice but the only thing he said was _'Just tell him lol'_ which wasn't much help. Which made it that much harder for Jongin who just gave a small laugh and replied with. "Yeah, me too."

Sehun turned to him. "Want to shower?"

"What?" Jongin gaped slightly at his words.

"Why don't you go and take a shower?" Sehun rephrased his sentence. "Maybe it will help you cool off a little?"

"Oh. Okay, maybe that will help. Thanks." Jongin pushed himself up off the couch and he could feel his arm peeling away from Sehun's as he padded towards the bathroom.

The night became cooler once the sun had set. Jongin woke up from his nap to a pleasant smell that wafted through the apartment. He was a bit lightheaded from sitting up suddenly and after a moment, everything cleared up and he made his way to the kitchen. The distinct sound of meat being fried could be heard and the affirmation was confirmed when he found Sehun standing by the stove.

"What are you cooking?"

Sehun turned around and grinned when he eyed Jongin standing at the kitchen island. "Spam!" He exclaimed with a little dance. "I figured we could take a break from noodles, even though we both enjoy them. We should opt for a healthier alternative you know?"

"This isn't healthy either?" Jongin said with a slight frown.

"It really isn't," Sehun confirmed. "But at least it's cheap and takes like 5 minutes to cook. So it works for me."

 

They had finished their meal and it was sometime close to 9pm. They had moved to the lounge room to watch a show together and soon enough, sleep began to swim in Jongin's vision and be tried his hardest to blink it away.

"Hey."

Jongin struggled to open his eyes, only to find Sehun's own staring back at him, an amused smirk on his lips. "Tired?" He questioned. Jongin frowned, the last thing he remembered was looking at the TV but now it seemed that his head was in Sehun's lap - which made sense since the latter was looking down at him.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired." Jongin confessed. "Work and Uni are kind of stressful at the moment." He then passed his hands over his face and groaned quietly. "Oh sorry, I'll get up-"

"Sleep."

"What?"

"Just sleep Jongin, you're kinda like a blanket at the moment and if you move I'll get cold." Sehun placed his palm over Jongin's eyes, shielding them from the light of the living room.

"Oh- I um, okay..."

 

_____

 

Jongin began to notice that Sehun was very touchy-feely with the way he acted. Lately, he had been hanging over Jongin while he made dinner or did the dishes, instead of helping him. He didn't really mind, since Baekhyun was clingy so he was kind of used to it. But it seemed that Sehun had no boundaries when it came to personal space.

He was never one to shower with others, not even when Tao _begged_ him that one time during their high school retreat. It wasn't as if Jongin was embarrassed or ashamed by his own physique, he just found it strange. The bathroom was a place to clean one's self, relax and have some alone time. Jongin was no saint and had watched his fair share of porn and as far as his knowledge went, two men in a small shower cubicle meant happenings that were far from cleansing one's self - it was quite the opposite.

Jongin woke up a little sweaty, hot, with hair matted to his forehead. Even though it was early in the morning, he decided to take a shower - the door didn't have a lock (he should really ask the landlord to get that fixed) but it didn't concern him as Sehun would usually be asleep by this time.

He turned on the hot water and began to get undressed, dropped his clothes in the hamper before getting into the cubicle. Some song that he heard the other day was stuck in his head and the only way he could get rid of it was by singing to it. He used his toothbrush as a makeshift mic and mumbled the words while the flavour of mint settled into his gums. Jongin was immersed in his thoughts as well as the water that ran over his body, but the moment of serenity was cut short with a;

"Hey."

Jongin's eyes snapped opened and widened at the sight of Sehun standing in front of him. "W-What- What are- What are you doing?" He stammered and turned around and only caught a small glimpse of his roommate's hair becoming flat under the spray of the water.

"I'm taking a shower, what does it look like?"

"I can see that, but _I'm_ in the shower."

"Yes _, and_?"

"I'm _naked_." Jongin made sure to emphasise their nakedness.

"Yeah, well would you look at that, I'm naked too."

Jongin looked over his shoulder to give Sehun a frown and cowered further into the corner.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, we're both guys." Sehun spoke conversationally, as if they weren't stark naked in a cramped shower cubicle that was meant for one occupant. "Think about it. This way, we'd save time _and_ money. Kind of a _'I'll scrub you back if you scrub mine'_ kind of thing. Think of it as a 'get to know each other better' exercise."

"I-Isn't there a better way to get to know someone better than... _this_?" Jongin was still in the corner and shivered against the tiles as he wasn't underneath the spray of the water.

"Sure there is, but you're still a big puffball of awkward and I'd like to minimize it as much as possible and in the quickest way I can."

"Do we have to do it while we're naked?"

"I like to shower naked, I don't know about you. _And_ , if you're concerned with how you look, don't be. Your body is great."

"T-Thanks?"

"If you don't want to turn around because you're either embarrassed or curious, you can take a look. I don't mind."

 _What?!"_ Jongin turned to face Sehun with wide eyes before he realised that their faces were so close, he took a step back. His lower back bumped into the hot water knob and caused him to hiss.

"Well aren't you _impressive_."

Jongin rubbed his back and followed Sehun's gaze down to his crotch. He gasped and crouched down in an attempt to conceal himself but when he opened his eyes, he was met with anything _but_ Sehun's face. His eyes widened once more before he shot back up and turned around, "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to."

Sehun laughed softly before rubbing shampoo slicked hands into Jongin's hair.

 

Jongin didn't say much at dinner, with his face feeling slightly heated as embarrassment washed over him every time his eyes met Sehun's gaze. Sehun laughed it off and told him that he should be more open and even made jokes about joining Jongin in the shower more often.

That night, Jongin was on the phone with Chanyeol and shared the story of his first time he shared a shower with another man. Chanyeol laughed for a full five minutes straight and replied with, _'If you just showered with Tao that one time you'd be more experienced'_. He should really stop asking Chanyeol for advice.

It turned out that Sehun wasn't joking about joining him in the shower and Jongin almost had a heart attack when Sehun tapped his butt with a small _'hey'_ the next morning when he joined Jongin under the spray. He cackled at Jongin's expression as the latter looked like a drenched puppy. Just like the previous day, he lathered shampoo into his hair while Jongin brushed his teeth. It was definitely odd, but as the days went passed with the addition of joint showers in their routine of living together day to day - it strangely became more comfortable.

There was definitely a lot more skinship that had been shared between the two. When Jongin would leave in the morning and bid Sehun goodbye, the previous farewell of a lazily waved hand was now replaced with the action of the latter pulling him down onto the bed for a hug and a muffled, _'See you later'_. Sehun's personality was a complete 180 degrees opposite from his and they contrasted from each other greatly but somehow, it worked.

 

Jongin was seated at the kitchen table with several textbooks and notebooks sprawled across the surface. There were no exams or assignments in the upcoming weeks but Jongin liked to keep his head in the game. He was currently procrastinating but it was cut short when an incoming skype call flashed across his laptop screen.

An image of Baekhyun holding up the peace sign popped up along with the skype ringtone. He hesitated for a brief moment before he accepted the call. Baekhyun gave him a toothy grin and a shout of _"Hey Jongin!"_ and it seemed that he was joined by Kyungsoo as the latter waved both hands at the camera.

"Hey guys, what's up."

 _"Missing you, that's all."_ Baekhyun dramatically said with a hand over his heart and a sullen expression which caused Jongin to stick out his tongue. "Thanks, but no thanks. How's the music academy?"

 _"Same old, same old. Kyungsoo here managed to rank first in Class."_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Kyungsoo punched him in the arm, _"Shut up."_ He then turned to the camera, _"How's uni?"_

"Stressful..."

"Jongin, want to shower?" Sehun appeared in the hallway but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun couldn't figure out who was behind their friend. Jongin gave Sehun a quick look over his shoulder and the latter tiled his head in curiosity as there were several voices coming out from the computer.

 _"Who's that?"_ Baekhyun said with a mischievous glint and pushed Kyungsoo out of the way to see the screen better, his face became magnified in the process and Jongin could hear Kyungsoo's muffled _'Hey!'_.

"Who are you talking to?" Sehun peered over Jongin's shoulder and at the screen.

"Ah- Just some friends-"

 _"Who are you?"_ came Kyungsoo's voice this time, Baekhyun had an equally curious look on his face.

"Guys, this is-"

"I'm Sehun." he cut Jongin off. "I'm Jongin's roommate."

_"Since when did you get a roommate?"_

"Like 3 months ago?" Jongin added quietly.

The two on the opposite end of the call gave him a skeptical look. Sehun offered a "Yep." and flashed them a peace sign with an expressionless face. "And you two are?"

 _"I'm Kyungsoo and this is Baekhyun."_  Kyungsoo gestured to both Baekhyun and himself.  _"It's nice to meet you."_

"Likewise. _So_ , you're the famous Baekhyun I've heard about." A smirk flickered on Sehun's lips before it vanished and ignored Baekhyun's _'what'_. He turned to Jongin and ignored Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. "I was thinking about taking a shower. Want to join?"

Jongin's eyes flickered between Sehun and _'Satan's Children'_ and he could see how their jaws dropped slightly. "I- Um, maybe later. I think I might catch up with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo first." His head dropped down which caused Sehun to chuckle.

"Okay, I'll guess I'll see you later?" When he received a nod from Jongin, he turned to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. "Be sure to drop by one day." Sehun half heartedly waved before he left the room.

"So uh-" Jongin slowly turned back towards the screen but was interrupted by Baekhyun's exclaim of  _"Does taking it up the ass hurt? You never told me that you had a boyfriend- Ugh, and after all we've been through, you could of at least told us that you were getting laid-"_

"Baek!" Jongin hissed and ran his hands through his hair. "It's not like that."

 _"Well he did ask if you wanted to shower_ 'together', _and he was_ shirtless _if I might add_." Kyungsoo added from somewhere off-screen.

"No- It's not like that. We're just... _close_."

" _Yeah okay buddy."_ Baekhyun scoffed, not buying what Jongin just told them and all the latter could do was sigh.

 

_____

 

Exams rolled around in mid July and Jongin became busy again. After months of taking it easy and relaxing he was thrusted back into a mind numbing schedule full of exams and study, leaving little room for anything else to be on his mind. Sehun didn't seem to mind, and checked up on him every now and then to make sure he was hydrated and had something to eat. By now Sehun knew all of Jongin's habits (they had been living together a bit over 5 months now), and knew that Jongin tended to overwork himself.

"Oh God, I forgot to pay the rent." Jongin ran anxious hands through his hair and paced around the kitchen. When he checked the date, he instantly panicked as their rent was due almost a week late.

"Don't worry," Sehun sing-songed. "I payed it."

"What?"

"I payed it." Sehun repeated slowly with exaggerated movements of his lips.

"You payed the rent?" He asked again, dumbfounded.

"Yes Jongin, I payed the rent." Sehun repeated again with a slight chuckle.

"What, why?"

Sehun took a sip from his coffee and crossed one leg over the other. "You were so stressed with exams so I figured that I should take at least one burden off of your shoulders."

"I- I don't know what to say. But, thanks."

"No problem."

"I can pay next week's rent in full if you want-"

"Nope. Buy pizza tonight and we'll call it even."

Pizza arrived 15 minutes later with the pair seated at the kitchen table, as per usual.

"Hey, how come I never see you leave the apartment? Don't you work, or something?" Jongin brought up the topic with a hesitant voice. Sehun looked over at him with an amused look. "Nah. I don't work. My parents have dollar bills stuffed into their assholes and kinda just let me do whatever, as long as I study of course. I'm taking an online uni course, can't be bothered travelling." He finished with a short laugh. "Why are you only asking now?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up... Also uh... What did you mean that one time when you said you knew Baekhyun? He never mentioned you..." He trailed off when he saw the mischievous glint in Sehun's eyes.

"I never said I knew him, I just heard about him from a friend."

"Ah..."

"Why? Are you jealous?-"

"I'm not jealous." He answered a bit too quickly.

"My God, Jongin. You're so awkward." He said with a fond smile.

Maybe being a little dependant isn't that bad, Jongin thought over a slice of pizza (the underlying thought of _'Am I jealous?'_ subsided into the air).

 

_____

 

Two weeks had passed since the _'rent incident_ ' as Jongin would call it, and had even worked extra hours just to pay Sehun back. When he tried to offer Sehun back the money a few days ago, the latter took the bundle and slipped it into the waistband of Jongin's sweatpants, leaned in and whispered, "Here's my tip for being such a great roommate. Go buy yourself something nice, okay?" He then grinned, pat Jongin on the butt and left him standing in the kitchen entranceway, dumbfounded.

He needed to pay Sehun back, even if the latter said that it didn't matter. Their initial deal was that they were to split the rent each week and if he didn't pay the other back - he'd feel guilty.

"What are you reading?" Jongin eyed the familiar hard-covered book in Sehun's hands and quickly lost his train of thought.

"Oh this? It's just some erotica found lying around. I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff Jongin."

" _What?!"_ Jongin exclaimed hysterically. His voice cracked mid-sentence which caused Sehun to bark out a laugh. "That's not mine- It's Baekhyun's. He left here the last time he came over-"

"You don't have to be ashamed. If you like this kind of stuff, it's okay. I don't judge." He waved the book in front of Jongin's face before he flipped to a random page and read a short paragraph. "Listen to this; _'And then he slipped a finger past the ring of muscles and felt along my walls. It was hot, my nerve endings on fire as his eyes bored holes into the side of my face and licked up the expanse of my neck. 'Ah' I exclaimed in pleasure  as the tips of his fingers brushed over my prostate and shot waves of pleasure up my spine.'_ Well isn't that a little intense? But hey, if that turns you on, who am I to judge your preference in porn?"

"Really, it's not mine, Baekhyun-"

"Don't worry Jongin, your secret is safe with me." Sehun finished by drawing a cross over the left side of his chest. "Anyway, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jongin took a brief moment to regain his thoughts and rummaged a hand through the pocket of his sweatpants and held the bundle of cash out in Sehun's direction. "Sehun please, just take the money-"

"How about no." Sehun cut him off.

"But I feel bad..."

"Don't feel bad. But-" a cheeky grin appeared on Sehun's lips, "-If you _really_ want to pay me back, you can always pay me back in another way."

"Can't I just pay you back with money?" Jongin said obliviously, not catching Sehun's joke although it didn't really seem like one.

"No can do." Sehun sing-songed. "I already told you that it doesn't matter. It's not even my money, it's my parents'."

"That just gives me more of a reason to feel bad-"

."Like I said, you can always pay me back _another_ way." It  took Jongin a brief moment to make out what Sehun was implying and when the latter saw the look on his face he laughed and added. "I'm kidding! You should see the look on your face." Sehun grinned and leaned in, Jongin took a step back. "Really though, don't worry about the money, Jongin. Jokes but serious you can always pay me back in another way."

 

To: ByunBaek

I found that one erotica you said you lost. You left it at my place the last time you were over, which was like 2 years ago

 

From: ByunBaek

I've been looking for that for /ages/. Where did you find it?

 

To: ByunBaek

I didn't find it. Sehun did. He wouldn't believe me when I said it was yours and now he thinks I'm into the weird stuff you like. He even read a part out loud...

 

From: ByunBaek

AHAHAHAHAHAHA that actually made my day. I should leave stuff around your apartment more often

 

To: ByunBaek

Pls don't

 

From: ByunBaek

:^ )

 

_____

 

Sehun was a very open person and often talked about how great Jongin looked under the shower's spray and said he looked like he just stepped out of a movie. Jongin could honestly say the same for Sehun. He had tried not to look at Sehun in the shower, but when he did, a low burn would stir in the pit of his stomach and he tried his best to will way sinful thoughts. But Sehun doesn't do cold showers and Jongin really needs to find a way to get relief if he really needed it.

It was probably just infatuation, a little crush that he would get over with time. Sure, Jongin has liked his fair share of (male) celebrities that would spread warmth in his chest and occasionally in his pants, but liking people he knew in person was different from being a fanboy. There was a brief period when he liked Kyungsoo in high school which lasted for a week (not that he would ever let another living soul hear that secret. Not even Chanyeol knew), but the feeling subsided and he hoped that this instance would be the same.

As weeks went by, the feeling did not go away and he didn't know what to do. At least with the Kyungsoo case, Jongin could easily avoid him and stayed away from the former until the feelings dwindled into thoughts of _'oh god what was I thinking?'_ . It was a good excuse as he could easily blame study for not hanging out with his usual friend triangle (they were only a group of three, unless they counted Tao). The current situation was a little harder to run away from and avoid. He _lived_ with Sehun which meant that he saw the other on a daily basis and he also took into consideration that Sehun had no concept of personal space and was always hanging off him. He's a little too comfortable with skinship, Jongin thinks.

 Jongin convinced himself that he wasn't jealous - even when Sehun chatted happily to Baekhyun (and Kyungsoo, but mostly Baekhyun) over his shoulder and into his laptop. Sehun's chest was pressed against his upper back and the back of his head and Jongin could feel the rumble against his skull when Sehun laughed. They mostly talked about trivial things. They had a lot in common and Jongin wondered if he liked reading eroticas as well. Even when Jongin got up to get a glass of water, Sehun and Baekhyun (and Kyungsoo, but mostly Baekhyun) payed no mind and there was something stirring in his chest that he didn't like.

"Hey." Jongin turned around and leaned against the kitchen bench and watched as Sehun pulled out juice from the fridge. "Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had to go. They must be pretty good friends of yours, huh?" He gave Jongin a soft smile before downing the drink straight from the bottle.

"Yeah, they are." He said quietly.

Sehun's head tilted to the side, his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." But Jongin's voice gave him away.

"Are you jealous?" Sehun asked with a grin.

"I'm not jealous-"

"You _are_." He teased and neared Jongin. He trapped the latter against the counter by placing his palms on either side of the other's waist and leaned in to whisper against Jongin's ear. "It's okay. I get jealous too, sometimes."

"J-Jealous?"

"Yeah. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are nice and all," He pulled away. "But it's nice when it's just the two of us, you know?"

 

It would be wrong to be attracted to Sehun, right?

 

It was a lazy Sunday and Sehun stood a lot closer to him in the shower than usual. He was also a lot quieter, although his eyes still had the mischievous glint that Jongin was used to. Sehun had a habit of licking his lips and Jongin watched as he did the action once before he stepped closer. Sehun glanced down at Jongin's slightly parted lips before he pressed them against the latter's. As quickly as it happened, Sehun drew away. He squirted some toothpaste onto Jongin's toothbrush and stuck it into his mouth. "Did you just kiss me?" Jongin questioned around the toothbrush.

Jongin's eyes were still widened as Sehun gave him a grin. "Think of it as us getting closer. Or practice in case I need to perform CPR on you." _'Getting closer'_ was a an excuse that Sehun used a lot and for some reason, Jongin let him get away with it.

What exactly was their relationship anyway? (If they could even call it that).

 

To Yeolbutt:

Hey, would it be wrong if I... like Sehun?

 

From Yeolbutt:

Why would that be wrong? I like Sehun

            

To Yeolbutt:

I mean /like/ Sehun

 

From Yeolbutt:

So you mean you /like like/ Sehun?

 

To Yeolbutt:

No- Wait, what does /like like/ mean again?

 

From Yeolbutt:

Like, /more/ than a friend

 

To Yeolbutt:

I guess I do... I mean, I find him attractive and all

 

From Yeolbutt:

(Y)

 

To Yeolbutt:

Chanyeol pls help

 

From Yeolbutt:

(Y) (Y)

 

To Yeolbutt:

Yeol pls

 

From Yeolbutt:

(Y) (Y) (Y)

 

To Yeolbutt:

You ass.

 

From Yeolbutt:

(  OvO)/ *+*+*+*+*

_____

A week passed by and neither of them brought up the 'kiss' incident even if Sehun repeated the action a couple of times during the seven day span. Jongin would put up a brief protest whenever Sehun leaned in but the latter didn't pay any attention to the small detail and continued anyway - Jongin tried to convince himself that he wasn't doing it for his own emotions and still hoped that the feeling of infatuation would subside.

_____

Jongin returned home sometime after midnight, after a late shift. He stifled the yawn as his keys slid into the lock and stepped inside the apartment. It was mostly quiet except for the sound of his feet shuffling against the floorboards and some muffled noises coming from Sehun's room. It sounded as if he was in pain and Jongin couldn't help but feel concerned. He brought his hand up to knock at Sehun's door, "Sehun," Jongin asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

 _"Y-Yeah, I- Yeah."_ Sehun's voice sounded strained from the other side of the door.

           Without thinking, Jongin twisted the knob to Sehun's door before he swung it open. His eyes travelled up to the floor up to Sehun's bed. Jongin's grip on the handle faltered when he noticed that Sehun was in a rather provocative position on the bed and was more or less - naked. His head was thrown back against the pillows and the sheets were tangled with his legs. It seemed that Sehun didn't notice that he was on the other side of the door and no longer in the hall.

Jongin's eyes widened, his mind was telling him to exit Sehun's room, but his body couldn't move and he was frozen in his place. A rather pathetic whimper left his mouth and then Sehun's eyes were on him, glazed over in a black sea of lust. His lips were parted slightly, "Oh, hey Jongin." He said as he finally noticed Jongin standing by the doorway, the light enhanced his silhouette and although there were shadows that adorned his features, he could see the shock that registered onto his face.

Sehun smirked slightly, "You should have knocked next time- _Ah_." He laughed. However, the end of his sentence faltered into a moan that caused Jongin to hold his breath. Sehun licked his lips and didn't stop his ministrations and Jongin watched as long, slim fingers disappeared inside his body. He couldn't bring himself to move, his mind drawn to a blank, but was fully aware that what Sehun was doing was supposed to be private.

 _"Jongin."_ The way Sehun's voice left his lips and sounded like a plea.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look." He averted his eyes to the floor again just as Sehun pulled his fingers out.

Sehun sat up slightly and moved back against the headboard, the smirk re-appeared on his face, "You're welcome to watch."

"What?" Jongin choked on his saliva.

Sehun exhaled, "You can leave and wonder what's going to happen behind these doors, although I'm pretty sure you already know what is happening here. _Or_ ," He drew in a breath while he traced his entrance with his fingers before he probed two fingers back inside himself, " _Or_ , you can stay, and watch as I _'continue about my business_ '. Your choice"

Sehun's words processed in his mind and he repeated his previous question of, "What?" But couldn't bring himself to look away. Sure, he'd seen Sehun naked many times before (they showered together on a regular basis so he couldn't really avoid it), but this time, the atmosphere felt different. Thicker. Heavier. He was invited to watch as Sehun pleasured himself and for some reason Jongin was more inclined to be feel embarrassed than his roommate.

"Okay, I'll make the decision for you," He looked at Jongin with hooded lids. " _Stay._ "

"Stay?" Jongin mimicked with a small voice.

"Close the door, you're letting the cold air in."

Jongin was already at the door, but instead of leaving, he closed it just as Sehun instructed.

"Come here." Is Sehun's next command. "Stand at the end of the bed."

 Jongin swallowed nervously as he looked at his roommate.. The room started to heat up around him and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Sehun spread his legs a little wider and bended them at the knees, eyes fixated on Jongin as he slid in three fingers and both of their breaths hitched. Sehun's skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat and he watched Sehun's cock strain against his stomach. Soft moans lingered in the air with the occasional gasp as Sehun's fingers ghosted over his prostate. It almost seemed as if Sehun forgot that he was there. Jongin fisted his hands into the sides of his sweatpants, a low burn swelled in his stomach and travelled to his groin. By now, Sehun's head was tilted back and as much as he wanted to, Jongin couldn’t tear his eyes away from his roommate. When Sehun opened his eyes to stare directly at Jongin, the latter could feel his cock springing to life as he shifted on the spot.

Sehun licked his lips, retracted his fingers clasped his hand around his length and stroked himself in a languid motion. Jongin's curious stare pushed him further as he sped up his ministrations and it didn't take long before he came over his fingers and stomach with a low, dragged-out moan. The action of Sehun spilling onto himself made Jongin's knees weak, a small groan escaping his lips.

 Jongin was hard.

There was no way could deny it as his cock strained against the fabric of his sweatpants. After Sehun's labored breaths subsided, his gaze was once again on the former. He shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed, where the other was standing. Sehun looked up at Jongin briefly before he pulled down the waistband to his sweatpants slightly, just enough so that his breath ghosted across his abdomen and across along the section above his underwear and Jongin his best not to shiver, "I um, I should leave."

Sehun raised a brow and kneeled so that he could stare Jongin in the eyes. "Should you?"

"Yes. I, I should go." Jongin swallowed. Sehun looked really good in dim light.

"Okay." Sehun then leaned back onto his heels. He placed a palm flat on the plane of Jongin's stomach and pushed him back so that he stumbled slightly towards the door, "Maybe you should leave, Jongin. I believe that you have uni tomorrow, well - today if you want to be technical."

"I- I do... Goodnight, Sehun."

"Goodnight." He gave Jongin a soft smile before he face planted into the bed.

Now he had his own problem to take care of, and Jongin wondered what would have happened if he stayed.

 

_____

 

"Hey Jongin." Sehun greeted as Jongin entered the living room. Startled by the voice, he almost dropped the shopping bags to the floor, but managed to save them before they fell free from his grasp. Once he got a hold of himself. Sehun grinned at him, his legs were thrown across the back of the couch and his head dangled down the front.

"Why- What are you- Why are you sitting like that?"

"Like this? I'm just gathering my thoughts." He let out a soft laugh.

"I don't think that's good for your head. How long have you been sitting like that for?"

"Not a long time, but I guess you're right." Sehun got up with a grunt and closed his eyes as blood rushed away from his head and flowed back to its regular course around his body. He got up and walked over to Jongin, taking a handful of shopping bags. He then kissed the corner of the other's mouth. "Welcome back." He then laughed at Jongin's expression. "What's for dinner?"

"Are you going to keep on doing _that_?"

"Yep, of course I am going to keep doing _that_."

"Why do you keep-"

"Oh, noodles." Sehun interrupted and rummaged through the bags. "I see that you bought a new brand. Why the change?"

"I wanted to try something new."

"Nice."

 Jongin didn't know what was going on between them. He didn't know if Sehun really liked him or if their relationship was purely platonic. He kind of just went with it, he could deal with the feelings later.

There is no room for privacy in Jongin and Sehun's two bedroom city apartment. His room used to be his safe haven for alone time (and now he’s too scared to masturbate in the privacy of his own room just in case Sehun could hear him through the thin walls).

It was four in the morning. It was a lot earlier than the time Jongin would usually get up, but the pent up sexual frustration of not beating off in a while was eating him alive and he _really_ needed some alone time (he wouldn’t have this problem if Sehun went out every once in a while). He was fully aware that Sehun could walk in at any moment (the bathroom never had a lock in the first place for reasons only the land-lord knew) but he made the assumption that Sehun wouldn’t wake up for a couple more hours.

By the time Jongin stepped foot under the spray, he was already half hard. He circled his fingers around the base of his length and tightened it as he dragged it towards the head. He repeated the action. A low groan escaped his lips and used his free hand to brace himself against the tiles. Jongin drew in a shaky breath as he flicked his wrist which caused his hips to stutter forward twice.

"Well, looks like we're even." Sehun's voice reached ears and Jongin paled.

He looked over his shoulder to find Sehun leaning against the doorway. He walked over until only the pane of the shower glass separated them. Jongin's cheeks burned red and the feeling of embarrassment washed over him despite the fact that he was still hard.

"It's not- I'm not..."

"It _is_ , you _are_ , and that's okay. Jongin, its completely normal for boys to feel sexual urges every now and then-"

"Stop it! You're making it worse."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"Can you um... Leave so I can, you know, _finish_?"

Sehun shook his head. "No can do. I have a better idea, though."

Jongin watched as Sehun shed his clothes, joined him under the spray and stepped closer. His arms looped around Jongin's neck as he leaned in, breath ghosting over Jongin's lips before he licked at the seam. When he gasped, Sehun pressed his mouth against the former's and slid his tongue into Jongin's mouth, "You didn't brush your teeth yet." He mumbled against the other's lips to which the latter replied with a soft _'sorry'_.

"Don't be." Sehun glanced down and Jongin followed the action and watched as the former kneeled.

"Wait, what are you?-"

"Let me help you with that. It looks uncomfortable."

"No, Sehun-" Jongin tried to turn away but Sehun's hands gripped his hips in place, slightly warm, and oddly comforting.

"You can return the favour later. Think of it as us _getting closer_." Sehun smirked up at him before staring back at Jongin's length.

"S-Stop staring at it."

"If you say so." Sehun shrugged and clasped a hand around the base of Jongin's cock before he wrapped his lips around the crown. Jongin let out a surprised groan, his hands finding refuge in Sehun's wet tresses. The latter hollowed his cheeks as he took more of Jongin into his mouth and bobbed his head.

"S-Sehun..." Jongin's voice trailed off into a low moan.

" _Mhm?_ " Sehun intentionally hummed around Jongin's length which caused the latter's hips to jerk forward as he languidly thrusted into Sehun's mouth. And Sehun swallowed. Hard. Jongin inhaled sharply, his knees trembled and added to the fire growing in his stomach.

Sehun could feel Jongin's thighs tense under his palms. He could sense that Jongin was close. One of his hands manoeuvred its way behind the latter and traced down the seam of his ass to tease at him rim as he swallowed again. A ragged moan left Jongin's lips as his hands pulled at Sehun's hair.

" _Sehun._ " Jongin's voice was laboured and when Sehun grazed his teeth over the former's hardened length, Jongin came with a strangled cry. He unintentionally forced his length further down Sehun's throat but the latter didn't mind (although he would apologise for it later).

Sehun stood up and gave Jongin a grin, "Better?"

"Wait, did you just?-"

"Yep. You taste good. Want a taste?" Sehun asked as he leaned in and didn't wait for Jongin's answer as his tongue slithered into the latter's mouth. he ran the muscle along the roof of Jongin's mouth, and made sure that the latter could taste himself.

When they drew away from each other Jongin looked down and asked on impulse, "What about you? Aren't you... uncomfortable?"

"You _could_ help. But, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." He then opened the shower door and pushed Jongin out.

He couldn’t look at Sehun after that, but trying to avoid him was impossible. And instead of finding relief, Jongin just found more reasons to be sexually frustrated.

 

_____

 

Jongin was lounging on the couch with Sehun's head rested on his thigh and although his leg did feel slightly tingly, he was comfortable.

"Does the land-lord allow pets?" Sehun asked as he looked up at Jongin, the latter pulled his eyes away from his phone to look down at his roommate.

 Jongin looked up in thought. "I don't think so."

"That’s a shame..." A dejected sigh left Sehun's lips. "I would have been nice to have a puppy."

"Yeah. I guess..."

"I'd give it a cool name. like Jong _out_." When he saw Jongin's blank expression he laughed. "What? It's a great name."

=Jongin shook his head softly and jumped slightly as his phone vibrated.

 

From: Yeolbutt

Oi, I'm outside

 

He typed back a quick reply.

 

To: Yeolbutt

I'm not here, go home

 

From: Yeolbutt

hat's fine, I know where you keep the spare key. I'm going in anyway

 

"Sehun, you're going to have to get up."

"Why? I'm comfortable." Sehun whined in protest and childishly kicked one of his legs out.

"Me too, but Chanyeol decided to drop by and he's already outside."

"How convenient." Sehun sat up. "Well since he's here, we might as well let him in."

Sehun left for his room to throw on a shirt while the other went to answer the door - that was already opened when he got there since Chanyeol used the spare key. Jongin watched as Chanyeol took off his shoes and set them by the door, almost falling over his feet, although he drop his bag in the process. He was always a bit clumsy. Chanyeol looked up and grinned from ear to ear when he saw Jongin, "Hey man." He then walked over and punched his friend in the shoulder. "So much for 'not being home'."

Jongin poked his tongue out.

"Where's Sehun?"

"I'm here. Hey Yeol, long time no see."

Chanyeol's smile grew impossibly bigger as he slung his arms around the pair's shoulders, "I missed you guys heaps! I've been so busy lately, it's nice to be out. I bought you guys something."

Sehun and Jongin followed Chanyeol into the kitchen, the pair eyed the rather large bag in his hand, alongside his guitar case.

"Do you want champagne?" Chanyeol asked as he entered the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne from his bag

"Champagne?" Jongin eyed the bottle in Sehun's hand with curious eyes.

"Yeah, it's a housewarming present for Sehun."

"Why just me?"

"This one," Chanyeol pointed the bottle at his childhood friend, "Can't handle alcohol. So it looks like the _fun_ is just for us." He then grinned at Sehun and popped the bottle, some of its contents spilling over and bubbling over his hand.

"So uh... Why are you here exactly - not that I don't enjoy seeing you." Jongin spoke as he got two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Well for starters, some guy hired me to play piano at his wedding and then I have a gig at some art exhibition to you know, play background music. Then I have a charity event at some bar - oh, thanks." He added when Jongin passed him the wine glasses and filled them to the halfway point.

"Yeah okay, but why are you _here_?" Jongin stood up to grab a can of coke from the fridge.

Sehun nodded, "I am to curious to why you're here. Its a little too late for housewarming considering that I've been here for half a year now - although, I can never say no to wine." He finished with a laugh.

"I know that all too well," Chanyeol teased before turning to Jongin, "Thanks for letting me crash by the way."

"What? When was that a thing?"

"I texted you."

"You did not."

At that moment, Jongin's phone vibrated.

 

From: Yeolbutt

I'm crashing btw lol

            

"You texted me just then." Jongin frowned.

"It's still valid." Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Jongin who scrunched his nose at his friend.

"Well, we'll be happy to have you as our guest," Sehun smiled, "Although, we do have to work out sleeping arrangements."

"Yeol, take my room, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No Jongin, you're not sleeping on the couch," Sehun turned to Chanyeol, "You," He pointed at Chanyeol, "Take his room. _This one,"_ He pointed at Jongin, "Can room with me while you're here."

Before Jongin could speak, Chanyeol did before he had the chance to, "Thanks man. You're the best."

 

Jongin followed Sehun into his room, shuffling awkwardly as he trailed behind the other. Chanyeol had already retired to his room due to the wedding the next morning but Jongin stood at the door, not knowing what to do. By the time Sehun stepped foot in his room, he shed his shirt before he started to take off his pants - Jongin looked away and stared at the floor.

"Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Sehun questioned as he sat down on the comforter and crossed his legs.

"I- Yeah..." Unlike Sehun, Jongin had a tank top underneath his shirt. The black sweatpants that he usually wore at home were still clad around his legs as he walked over to the bed. "Are you sure this is...Okay? I'm more than fine to sleep on the couch for a couple of nights-"

"I already told you, it's fine Jongin. I wouldn't have offered if I thought otherwise." By now Sehun was already under the covers and Jongin hesitantly slid in next to him, but kept his space. Of course, Sehun would have none of it. He pressed himself against Jongin's side and leaned his head against his chest, "You're still really awkward sometimes you know?"

"Sorry..."

"I told you not to be sorry, remember? Besides, I like that about you." Sehun looked up to give Jongin a soft smile. He moved up slightly and kissed Jongin. Softly. Not missing the slight intake of breath that Jongin took as their mouths pressed together. "You know..." He mumbled against the other's lips.

"Y-Yeah?" Jongin looked up at Sehun and briefly wandered when he got up to straddle his hips.

Sehun's fingers were splayed across his chest, fingers gripped around the straps of Jongin's tank top as he leaned in and nosed along the line of Jongin's jaw, "I like you a lot Jongin. Wasn't sure if you noticed."

"I like you too." Jongin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sehun then laughed against the column of his neck, "That's good." He then pulled away and smiled down at Jongin before kissing him softly again. It was chaste, but Jongin was left with wanting something more. He moved his lips slowly against Sehun's, before moving down to his neck which clearly caught the latter by surprise, "I'm sorry... I don't know what made me-"

"Don't worry, it was a welcomed surprise." Sehun licked into Jongin's mouth and moaned slightly when the latter slid his hands under his shirt and rested his hands on his waist. Sehun brows knit together when Jongin stopped responding to the kiss and pulled away. Jongin looked somewhat embarrassed with heated cheeks and he averted his eyes away from Sehun's gaze. It took Sehun a while figure out why Jongin was so flustered.

He could feel Jongin's hardened length his ass and experimentally rocked his hips forward twice. Jongin groaned, gripped Sehun's waist tighter as his hips bucked slightly. He seemed slightly inexperienced, rigid, and Sehun smiled, "You're not used to this, are you?" He then grinded down on Jongin's length through the fabric of their clothes, "N-No, not really..." He confessed, cheeks tinged with embarrassment.

"Are you a virgin?" Sehun leaned down and proceeded and leaned down to suck at Jongin's collarbones as he gyrated his hips.

"I've never gone this far with anyone before..." There was that one drunk night he had with Baekhyun, or was it Chanyeol? (He couldn't remember who it was exactly but they insisted that they were to have alcohol when Jongin turned 18 - that's also how he found out that he had a low tolerance) But that didn't count and Jongin didn't really do relationships. But on the occasion that he did, he was either dumped for being too distant or - awkward.

"Well," Sehun began, bringing Jongin's attention back onto him, "I'm no saint and I've lost my virginity ages ago. But It looks like I'm going to be your first time. As much as I do want this, we should take it slow-" Sehun was about to lift himself off of Jongin's crotch but was stopped when the latter's hands kept him in place. "What are you doing?" Sehun asked, eyeing the faint dust of pink on the other's cheeks.

"Experimenting..." He said quietly and cracked Sehun a small smile.

By now, Sehun was as hard as Jongin was. Precome leaked at the tip and stained his boxers a slightly darker shade of grey. Jongin hooked his thumbs into the elastic of Sehun's waistband and pulled them down. The latter hissed as his length sprang free from its confinement.

"Jongin..." Sehun didn't know what he was expecting, but something in his stomach stirred - Jongin looked really determined. Jongin's hand reached out over Sehun's erect length before he wrapped his hand over the head and flicked his wrist as he dragged it down. He repeated the action, which caused Sehun to thrust into his hand and grinded down on Jongin's cock.

"Jongin..." Sehun repeated, "You don't have to, you know." His voice was slightly strained and raspy.

"I'm just, returning the favour. From that one time..."

"Oh yeah?" There was a slight smirk that tugged on the end of Sehun's lips.

"Yeah..." Jongin's hand stilled and he could feel the pulse in Sehun's dick as it throbbed, "I want to do this..."

"Okay," He then leaned down to press his lips against Jongin's, "Just to let you know, you've gotten me harder a lot faster than anyone else has before. Which is a good thing."

"Am I doing okay?" Jongin asked, unsure of himself.

He looked so innocent, unsure, but willing to please and Sehun smiled, "Yeah. Really good, actually." and reassured him by thrusting up into Jongin's hand which still gripped his cock.

They continued like that for a while, Sehun grinding down onto Jongin while the latter dragged his hand up and down his cock to draw him closer to his climax. Sehun's nails raked red lines down Jongin's chest through his tank top and felt how his stomach tensed with every push down of his ass onto the hardened length beneath him. Jongin's free hand was still rested on his hip, his grip tight, blunt nails creating crescents into Sehun's pale skin.

He slumped forward and thrusted his tongue into Jongin's mouth. The kiss was opened mouthed and messy, Sehun bit down on Jongin's bottom lip and moaned when the latter's thumb pressed down on the slit of his cock. He repeated the action twice before Sehun came with a shudder, still rolling his hips against Jongin's crotch and sighed into his mouth. The latter watched as strings of white streaked onto the fabric of his tank top as well as the flat plane of Sehun's stomach, the substance warm on his fingers. Sehun took Jongin's hand and licked his fingers clean, teeth scraping against the digits as they left his lips and when Sehun's eyes met Jongin's, the latter came with a low, drawn-out moan as he canted his hips upwards, come staining the inside of his boxers.

"Are you sure you haven’t been that far before?" Sehun laughed sometime after the heavy pants that filled the air subsided. By now, he had rolled off of Jongin and resumed his place in being pressed up against the latter's side.

"I think Chanyeol told me I did something like this when I was drunk. But other than that, no."

"Well, I must say, you're awfully experienced and know how to use your hands, which is great."

"Thanks?" He said in an unsure voice before he remembered the mess they made, "Shouldn't we clean up?"

"Just take your clothes off, it wouldn't hurt to go commando for one night. We can always shower in the morning. But for now, sleep."

When the pair got up to shower the next morning, Chanyeol was still asleep and Jongin felt a bit more at ease since Chanyeol was a heavy sleeper and the chances of him waking up to the sound of running water was highly unlikely - which also meant that he probably didn't hear them last night.

Chanyeol appeared around the hallway as soon as Jongin exited the bathroom, his hair still dripping slightly with a towel around his neck and boxers covering his lower-half. Chanyeol was already dressed in a suit and gave Jongin a small nod, "Hey Jong, have you seen-" Chanyeol watched as Sehun strolled out of the bathroom seconds after Jongin, a towel was wrapped around his hips and flashed the tall man a smile before he made his way to his room, "-Sehun." Chanyeol finished, although he didn't sound that surprised. "So, you guys shower together?"

"Y-Yeah, we do..." He purposely left out the part where they confessed to each other because Chanyeol was grinning at him and he'd rather not deal with a hyperactive Chanyeol early in the morning. Chanyeol slapped him on the back with a _'good job'_ before he checked his watch, "Well, I have to go. Say goodbye to Sehun for me, yeah?"

Chanyeol was gone for most of the day and left Sehun and Jongin to do as they pleased which was currently - nothing. They lounged out on the couch, Sehun borrowed (stole) Chanyeol's guitar from his temporary room and his fingers plucked at the strings in an unorganised symphony, "Do you know how to play guitar?"

"No, I don't. Yeol tried to teach me once when we were little, but my hands didn't cooperate with my brain so I gave up."

"That's too bad, I was going to ask you to teach me, but I guess not." Sehun got up and leaned the guitar against the wall before sitting back onto the couch, "Yeol grew up with music, I grew up with dancing, what about you?"

"I um... Danced as well."

Sehun looked mildly surprised, "Really now?"

"I did ballet when I was younger, but that's about it."

Sehun hummed, "How long did you dance for?"

"Around 7 years, I think?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"I got bullied for it, so I stopped."

Sehun huffed in annoyance, "That's so dumb. People can be so ignorant, you know? Dance is something that's masculine and empowering whether it be ballet or hip-hop. But then again, kids don't get that concept. Anyway, how come you've never brought it up before?"

"You never asked so I never mentioned it..."

Sehun laughed and moved over to rest his head in Jongin's lap, "You don't have to wait for me to ask to bring something up. If you want to ask or say something, just do it."

"I'll uh, keep that in mind." He looked away when the other smiled up at him, feeling slightly embarrassed and warm at the cheeks.

           

They refrained from intimacy while Chanyeol was around, Sehun could tell that Jongin was uncomfortable with p.d.a so he kept his distance (not really).

       

It was around ten at night when a voice deep enough to be recognisable as Chanyeol's echoed through the apartment. The tall man had hit his knee against the door the way in and stumbled into the lounge room with a hiss.

"Long day?" Sehun questioned as he eyed their friend. He looked visibly tired and ran a hand through his now messy hair and greeted the pair with a grunt as he fell over them, "I'm so tired."

"Okay, that's nice to know but you're crushing my balls." Sehun tried his best to push Chanyeol off but it was a hard task when the latter was laughing. Jongin squirmed uncomfortably under the added weight and assisted Sehun to push Chanyeol off.

             

Chanyeol left their apartment the next day with promises to visit again soon. Things were supposed to return to normal, but - what was normal in this household? Jongin didn't know anymore. When he headed toward his room for the night, Sehun took him by the wrist and dragged him to his room instead, "Why? Are you tired of me already?" He faked a pout and laughed quietly to himself as Jongin stammered.

"I-I'm not tired of... you..."

"Don't be so nervous, Jongin. I'm just teasing you." He threw Jongin a quick glance over his shoulder before he peeled off his shirt an addition of, "You're welcome to stay." Being partially muffled into the fabric. Jongin's eyes roamed across Sehun's back and he couldn’t bring himself to say no and replied with a soft, "Okay."

They shared a bed again that night and things were a lot calmer. Sehun threw an arm across Jongin's waist with mumbles of 'goodnight' whispered between them.

 

_____

 

Their relationship progressed at a steady pace with kisses becoming more relaxed and sexual intimacy occurring on a regular basis. However, they only went as far as a handjob or blowjob and it never really went further than that. They would always stop before it went too far and on most nights, Jongin wondered what would have happened if he stepped over the line.

In the nine months Sehun had been living with Jongin, this was the first time he had left Jongin by himself. He had told the other that he had to go meet his parents since they were visiting for the day and that he would be back later that evening.

Sure, he had thought about taking his relationship with his roommate that one step further but he didn't know what to do. Jongin made the decision not to ask Chanyeol for advice because he knew that it would have been useless and also because he still hadn't told the other of his current relationship with his roommate. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were the next best option (he hoped).

"Have you guys ever had sex?" The question had been on the tip of Jongin's tongue since he started talking to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo a little over an hour ago. It had nothing to do with their current conversation and clearly caught the two by surprise and confusion.

 _"Like the two of us? No! We have not! I'm offended that you'd even ask that-"_ Baekhyun shouted through the microphone, Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out in disgust with a sour expression.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean like, in general..."

 _"Well yeah. Everyone experimented in high school - well except for you. Why do you ask?_ "

"I don't know. Just asking..." Jongin trailed off with a shrug but immediately regretted the statement when he saw the look on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's face.

_"Is it Sehun? Did you guys get together or something?"_

"You could say that. But we haven’t, you know..."

" _But you're gonna get_ ass. _I never thought this day would come."_ Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a strange look due to his choice of words and turned to Jongin, _"What's the problem then? If you guys are dating, why are you asking us if we get down and dirty?"_

"Because it's awkward..."

_"What's awkward?"_

"Things-"

_"What kind of things?"_

"Everything-"

 _"Define_ everything _-"_

"Me. I'm awkward." Jongin sighed dejectedly.

_"Yeah we already know that, but please - do explain."_

"I mean like, I want to... _yeah_. But I don't know how to say 'I'm ready'. It's just - awkward." Jongin sighed again, lips pursed into a thin line.

 _"You know,"_ Baekhyun mused, _"_ _It's only awkward if you make it awkward. It's inevitable though, since awkwardness is in your nature. So I guess it can't be helped."_ He then shrugged and sent Jongin a smirk through the webcam _,_ _"I did leave that erotica at your place - why don't you read it any maybe you could get some tips in the art of seduction."_

"No. That book is embarrassing. Why do you even like things like that?"

 _"What can I say? It's good fap material. Soo gets off on it sometimes too."_ which was confirmed by Kyungsoo's small shrug and reply of, _'It's true'._

It was around an hour later when Jongin ended the Skype call with _'Satan's children'_ and Sehun still hadn't come back home. A re-run of the drama that Jongin and Sehun had been watching together was currently playing on TV and Jongin lazily mouthed the lines of the heroine. It was cliché and melodramatic and he watched as her tears mixed in with the rain as she cried out for her lover. The strangest things happened in fiction, Jongin thought.

Fiction.

His mind wandered back to Baekhyun's erotica. He had thought of his friend's advice and it didn't sound _that_ bad. Jongin un-wedged the book from the bottom shelf where he shoved it in place months ago in the hope that it would collect dust, never to resurface again. Things never work out as he planned and sighed as the book rested in his hands. Sehun wasn't home so it wouldn't hurt to read a little bit, right?

It was for _educational_ purposes after all.

The book looked like the epitome of teenage fantasies with a cheesy title ' _When in detention_ ' with two males on the cover that made Jongin roll his eyes. The storyline was predictable. Student 'a' lands afternoon detention and student 'b' is the class president that has to say back to make sure he does it, one thing leads to another and they fuck. But of course that's not the end of it, 'b' started to develop feelings for 'a' and - it was all really predictable.

Jongin flipped to a random page;

 _"We had to keep up appearances. Pretend that we don't associate with each other - keep up the facade_.

_It's hard though, to say the least._

_There were other things that were hard. Like his cock. I can feel it_ _through the fabric of our uniforms. We've done this before and I can tell that I'm not the only one that wants this - even if he says he doesn_ 't. _And if he does_ say _he doesn't want it, I won't believe him. I can see the lust in his eyes as he pushes me against the teacher's desk. He leans me against the mahogany surface, the wood is hard against my back and I look up at him. He hesitates before leaning down, biting into my bottom lip and he groans, grinding our crotches together._

_He silences my moans with his hand while the other unbuttons my shirt. I'm supposed to be the model student - if anyone knew about this it would tarnish my reputation but I couldn't care less at the moment because pleasure is mounting in my body and I shiver. He whispers my name against my neck, licking up the expanse of skin before nipping at the flesh behind my ear._

_I'm supposed to be the model student - but before I could stop myself, the sentence, "Fuck me." Exits my mouth as he draws his hand away. He looks stunned, hand motionless against the flat of my stomach and he gives me a hard stare. "Fuck me." I say a bit more boldly this time. A smirk breaks out onto his lips as he almost tears my pants off in the empty classroom, "I'm going to ravish you." He snarls and rips the rest of my clothes off of my frame._

_He has me pressed face-first into the table as he leans over me. A strong hand presses itself firm down the small of my back and then up the inside of my right thigh. I can feel his finger circling my entrance and I try to wriggle my hips back but he's strong, and he stops me. "Hurry up and fuck me." I whine and finally a content sigh leaves my lips when the digit finally slips past my ring of muscles._

_His cock is a lot thicker than a single finger and I hate to admit it, but it feels so good inside of me, rubbing my walls with every push and pull-"_

"Having fun?"

Jongin jumped slightly at the voice and instantly paled as he turned around to look over his shoulder. Sehun stood behind him with his hands on his and a smirk on his lips.

"I-I, It's not... mine..."

"Sure, sure." Sehun mused.

 Jongin sighed. There was no point in trying to salvage the situation he had put himself into, "When did you get back?"

"Five minutes ago. I called your name like twice but you didn't answer. You must really like that book, huh? Did you get up to the part where the principal catches them?"

"I- No! I haven't even read this before. It's not my book-"

"Okay Jongin, okay." Sehun's laugh filled the air as he left the room.

 

To: ByunBaek

I hate you

 

From: ByunBaek

What now?

 

He could almost hear Baekhyun's over exaggerated sigh through the typed words.

 

To: ByunBaek

I took your stupid advice and read that dumb book and Sehun caught me

 

From: ByunBaek

OooOooo did you get up to the part where the principal catches them?

 

To: ByunBaek

No. And I'm never touching that book again

 

From: ByunBaek

Awh, but that's the best part :'(

 

He regretted asking his friends for advice.

 

_____

 

Jongin soon found himself back on Skype with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo a week later. Sehun was working on an essay and being the courteous roommate that he was, Jongin gave him a smile and a _'good luck'_ \- he didn't want to be a distraction.

He was seated on the living room floor with his laptop perched on the coffee table, the pair on the other end of the call were only able to see from his chest upwards. Jongin sat crossed legged on the and laughed quietly to himself as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo bickered to themselves as they usually would, temporarily forgetting his presence. He didn't mind and opened a tab to watch the latest vine compilation that was on his YouTube recommended play list. He was halfway through the video but paused it when Baekhyun shouted his name and drew his attention back to them.

"Did you finish your essay yet?" Jongin questioned as Sehun neared him a couple of hours later.

"Nah. I procrastinated for a while but then got bored. So I came to see what you were up to." Sehun sighed and sat down next to him. He then turned to the screen, "Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, long time no video call. How are you?" Sehun's smile was sweet as his hand fell onto Jongin's thigh - out of the camera's view.

 _"We're alright. Just slacking off - not in the mood to finish assessments, you know?"_ Kyungsoo answered for the both of them and Sehun laughed at his response, "I know how you feel. I have an essay that's due in a couple of days and I just started."

 _"How much have you written?"_ Came Baekhyun's voice this time. Eye's filled with curiosity.

"Around..." He looked up in thought, "Two paragraphs."

The hand which was previously rested warmly on his thigh now made languid feather like strokes across the length. Jongin didn't think too much of it as Sehun somehow always had his hands on him and still contributed to the conversation at hand and replied to Kyungsoo's question of _'did you like the book though?'_ with a blunt, "No." everyone laughed but him.

Sehun's hand moved up his thigh. Jongin casted a glance to his side and his roommate gave him a small tilt of his head which was accompanied by a grin before he turned back to the screen when Baekhyun called his name. His hand was dangerously close to Jongin's crotch and he squirmed, pretending to shift in his seat.

 _"So, when did you guys get together?"_ Baekhyun asked in a sing-song voice and supported his chin in his palms as Kyungsoo leaned against his shoulder.

"A little over a month ago," He said with a smile as his hand cupped the front of Jongin's jeans and gently massaged his still flaccid length. What his roommate was doing was out of view to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's line of sight - he didn't know how to react. If he made the wrong move, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his friends. Sehun turned to him, "Right, Jongin?"

" _Ah-_ " He gasped when Sehun added more pressure and increased the friction, "Y-Yeah..."

Sehun chuckled, "He's still a little shy about the whole thing. You know Jongin, awkward as always."

 _Tell me about it, there was this one time in high school when..."_ Baekhyun's voice trailed off into the back of Jongin's mind as he looked down the tip of his nose and into his lap.

He was getting hard fast and cursed silently and watched as Sehun slowly dragged down his zipper. He could feel his cheeks being tinged pick and heating up as his underwear was the next thing to be pulled down. Sehun didn't even spare him a glance and continued to talk conversationally to his friends. He let himself be molded by Sehun's touch while and tried to keep a straight face, which was proving taxing with each drag over his cock. Precome slowly leaked from his slit only to be smeared away onto the head of his cock by Sehun's thumb. He knew all the ways and pulled at all the right strings to make Jongin fall apart and the latter bit the inside of his cheek to stop the moan that was threatening to leave his mouth.

 _"Jongin, are you okay? You look constipated."_ Despite the last sentence, Kyungsoo looked fairly concerned and a similar look was replicated onto Baekhyun's face. The look on Sehun's face  - teasing.

"I'm fine." He managed to reply without stuttering and breathed a sigh of relief when Sehun's hand stopped moving although it still encased his now throbbing length.

 _"Soo, we have to go. I got a text from Jongdae saying we have to be at the auditorium, apparently there's some meeting."_ Baekhyun called from somewhere off-screen. Kyungsoo sighed and shouted an 'Okay fine' before he gave a small smile, _"It seems that we have to go. So uh... I guess I'll leave you guys to it."_ He then shouted back _'Okay, I'm coming!'_ to Baekhyun and ended the call before Sehun and Jongin have the chance to say goodbye.

In some ways, Jongin was thankful that Kyungsoo ended the call and let out the moan that he kept silent when Sehun's hand started to move again. His eyes widened slightly and pushed at Sehun's chest, just enough so that he teetered backward.

"Why- Why did you do that?" Jongin said, slightly out of breath as he stared at Sehun, who in return stared back at him.

"Because I can." Sehun shrugged lightly and grinned at him.

"Just because you _can_ doesn't mean you _should_ \- What if Baekhyun and Kyungsoo found out!-"

Sehun's thighs encased Jongin's as he straddled the latter's hips, "You worry too much." Sehun mumbled against his lips. He cupped Jongin's chin with both hands and tilted his head back. He pulled the hair at the base of Jongin's neck when he broke the kiss and looked down at the latter, "Sorry Jongin," He chuckled when he eyed the look of curiosity on Jongin's face, "I can't really hold back anymore."

"Then don't." Jongin said boldly which surprised himself more than it surprised Sehun as the latter raised a brow.

"Are you sure?"

Jongin kissed him in response and that was all the answer he needed.

Sehun pulled Jongin up and dragged him off the floor and into his bedroom, laughing when the latter staggered due to his jeans slowly falling down his legs and restricted his movements. Once they stumbled into his room, Sehun helped Jongin out of his clothes and licked his lips out of habit, "Well since you're not used to this and since shit is going to get rather _intense_ -I'll let you top. But next time, I'm gonna plough your ass."

"You're so vulgar..." Jongin said as Sehun pushed him back against the bed.

"It's great isn't it?" The other said when he straddled Jongin's thighs once more after he took his clothes off with Jongin's  help. He was flush with the colour of arousal slowly spreading down his chest. Sehun smiled down at him warmly and ran his fingers across the other's chest before they moved down and traced the faint lines of Jongin's abdominal muscles which tensed under his touch.

Jongin watched as Sehun dribbled lubricant onto his fingers. Sehun leaned forward to reach back and stretch himself open and although Jongin couldn't see what he was doing, he was well aware what was happening and he could feel his cock twitch.

"Ready?" Sehun asked after some time, his eyes were hooded, breath slightly labored and Jongin looked down to see Sehun's cock erect and curved slightly towards his stomach. He gave Sehun a quick nod and licked his lips (he picked up the habit from his roommate). "Put your hands on my waist." Sehun directed as he rose onto his knees and steadied the base of Jongin's cock with his hand.

Jongin's pupils were dilated and breathed in sharply as the crown of his cock slipped into the other and he let out a drawn out moan when he was fully sheathed onto his cock. Sehun felt hot around his cock. It was a different kind of hot. Not like the heat wave they experienced months ago - it was warmer, more inviting and attempted to draw out Jongin's orgasm with every second that passed. He braced the soles of his feet against the bed and thrusted upwards when Sehun dropped down, the latter's jaw hanging open slightly with a high pitched whine leaving his lips.

Sehun's forehead rested in the juncture where Jongin's neck and shoulder met and blew hot gasps of air onto his chest every time sank down onto Jongin's cock      

"How does it feel?" Sehun asked as he stared down at Jongin.

"Really good. You?" Jongin gave Sehun a shy smile and gripped his hips tighter and clenched his jaw as Sehun clenched around him.

"Ditto." He could see the sweat that had started to form around Jongin's temples and softly nipped at his neck.

Jongin came when Sehun slowly rolled his hips and rutted up into the heat that still engulfed his member as his come coated Sehun's walls. His fingertips were tingling and watched with half-lidded eyes as Sehun stroked himself towards completion. Sehun soon followed Jongin's release when his hands raked down his sides. The slight burn of pain added to the heat in Sehun's stomach as he came and spilled himself onto his hands.

Jongin looked away as Sehun pulled off of his now limp cock and pulled the blanket over them. He supported his head on his propped up elbow and smirked down at Jongin, "You don't have to be embarrassed you know. You did great - for a first timer."

He didn't know how to respond and pulled the blanket over his head. Sehun laughed.

 

He texted Baekhyun a couple of days later.

 

To: ByunBaek

I did it

 

From: ByunBaek

Did what

 

To: ByunBaek

Had sex

 

From: ByunBaek

OoOoOoO How was it?

 

To: ByunBaek

gr8 actually

 

From: Byunbaek

Were you like "Sehoon senpai pls fuk me hard with ur ochinchin desu'" ?/???/

 

To: ByunBaek

No. Ur disgusting

 

From: ByunBaek

;)

 

_____

 

It was the weekend before Jongin's exam which was scheduled on Friday. He was stressed even though he had plenty time. Several textbooks were sprawled across the bed and his lap as he sat on the bed. His back rested against Sehun's chest, who was seated behind him with his legs stretched out on either side of Jongin and he read snippets of text over the latter's shoulder.

Jongin mumbled highlighted phrases of important notes to himself. A frown settled upon his face as he outstretched a hand for a textbook that was just out of his reach. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned forward to grab the textbook that lied at the end of the bed. His shirt rode up his back a little bit as he did so which revealed tanned skin. A pleased noise left Jongin's lips as he finally had the desired object in his hand and Sehun raised a brow as he watched Jongin's back bow towards the bed. He snaked an arm around Jongin's waist and pulled him back towards his chest. Jongin let out a surprised noise as he was jerked backwards; the textbook fell free from his grasp and onto the floor.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sehun buried his head in Jongin's neck and blew hot air against tanned skin as he exhaled, "You're stressing too much, relax."

"But I'm going to fail if I don't study."

"You've been studying everyday for the last week and a half. You're all work and no play." Sehun jabbed his side and chuckled when Jongin spasmed, "Take a break for a bit or else you're going to overwork yourself. I can help you de-stress you know?" The last sentence was whispered into Jongin's ear with a smirk on Sehun's lips.

"I-I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to take a... break." He could never really say no to Sehun's advances in the first place and complied by gathering his textbooks and set them down on the bedside table before he resumed his position with his back against Sehun's chest.

"Hey, turn around." Sehun jabbed his side again.

"You know, you can ask me without attacking me like that." Jongin frowned but turned around anyway and took a seat in Sehun's lap when the other pat his thighs and motioned for him to sit down.

"It's more fun that way, though." Sehun grinned, "I also know a fun way to get the stress off your shoulders."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me and maybe I'll show you." Sehun watched with expecting eyes as hesitation played out on Jongin's face. He could see it start to crack as Jongin slowly leaned in. At first it was just a press of plush lips against his. It caught Sehun by mild surprise when Jongin pried his mouth open with his tongue (he was still a  little shy about initiating intimacy between them - Sehun found it endearing). His hands travelled underneath Jongin's shirt and up his sides before they made their way back down along the curve of Jongin's ass, and smirked into the kiss when Jongin shivered against him. His hands dipped into the back of Jongin's waistband and over the flesh of Jongin's ass, fingers teasing along his crack in teasing touches. Jongin doesn't protest the action and whined softly into Sehun's mouth.

He guided Jongin to lie on his back and hovered over him. They both panted slightly and there was a sheen of saliva that coated Jongin's lips which made them look that much more inviting. Sehun slowly pulled Jongin's (faveourite) sweatpants off of his legs and threw them over his shoulder. He then moved up and reached for the lubricant that was in the bedside table draw before he resumed his position between Jongin's legs. The latter tried closing his legs together but was stopped by Sehun's hands that pushed his thighs apart.

He coated his fingers with lubricant and eyed the look of embarrassment mixed with guilt on Jongin's face, "You've done this before, haven't you?" Jongin's cock twitched as Sehun spoke in a seductive tone. The pad of his fingers traced Jongin's entrance before he slowly pushed a single inside. He watched Jongin's reaction carefully and read his face to look for any signs of distress. But the emotion was absent because Sehun, was right.

Jongin let out a whimper as Sehun added a second finger, "Have you?" He tried again and leaned down to kiss against Jongin's neck. His free hand steady on Jongin's hip.

"Yes..." He whispered. Sehun's fingers scissored inside of him which caused him to whine and look away from the former in embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Sehun's gaze stared into the side of Jongin's face as he pushed his fingers deeper. Jongin's back arched against the bed, a small moan escaped his lips. Sehun smirked, "Do you now?"

Jongin brought his hands up to cover his face and nodded. "I've done this before. But not in a while..."

"Why are you covering your face?"

"It's embarrassing..."

Jongin felt Sehun withdraw his fingers and didn't really like the emptiness (although he won't admit it). Hands pried his own hands away from his face and held them over his head. Jongin blinked away the blurriness that swam in his vision to be met with Sehun's face, inches from his, "Don't be embarrassed," He whispered, "I think it's really hot." Sehun then chuckled when a soft blush appears on Jongin's cheeks when he looked away. As he kissed Jongin, he could feel his hard on rubbing against the latter's and as much as he wanted to - there was something he wanted to try first, "Can you show me?"

"What?"

"I'm curious. Show me how you finger yourself."

"W-Why do I have to show you?"

"Because, it turns me on. Masturbation relieves stress and also, you'll be preparing yourself at the same time. It's killing two birds with one stone. I'm also curious of how many you can take. I don't know your limits, but you _do_." He then watched Jongin with expecting eyes, pupils dilated.

Jongin bit his lip and hesitantly reached for the lubricant that was previously discarded on the bed. He uncapped the lid and coated his fingers. Sehun watched as his hand trailed down and tentatively inserted a finger inside himself.

It felt odd - being watched, and he didn't know where to look and averted his eyes and let them settle on the door. Sehun’s eyes were intense and watched his every move. He was on full display but despite feeling vulnerable, he felt – safe.

He sighed when he slid in a second finger along with the first and pushed deeper into himself.  He started becoming undone with each languid thrust of his fingers and the look on Sehun’s face only spurred him on.

By the time he added a third finger, Jongin’s back arched against the bed, head tilted back as they brushed over his prostate. He didn’t even realise that his eyes were closed but Sehun’s groan pulled him back into the room. His eyes dropped down and watched as Sehun ran a hand over his cock, “Enough.” He said, voice raspy. He then pulled Jongin's fingers out of himself and pushes his thighs apart with his hands.  He then settled onto his knees, lubricating his cock, “Are you nervous?”

“N-No.” _Yes._

“You’re a terrible liar Jongin.”

“Then why did you ask?” Jongin huffed and clenched his teeth when he felt the head of Sehun’s length align with his entrance.

“Because teasing you is fun,” He grinned, “Relax. It’ll make it easier.”

Jongin tried his best to relax and briefly wondered how girls dealt with sex, but the thought was pushed to the back of his mind once Sehun bottomed out. Now this felt odd – strange and slightly painful. Sehun was patient, though. He waited for Jongin to adjust and asked, “Are you okay?” when he received a nod from the other he slowly retracted his length before he rocked back in slowly.

Jongin felt everything. The way his blood rushed in his ears, how the fabric of the comforter felt underneath his fingertips, Sehun’s skin, slightly damp with sweat and how his arousal pushed and pulled from his body – Everything.

Sehun’s muscles flexed as he bended down and bit softly at Jongin’s neck, marking it and smiled briefly because he knew Jongin would be embarrassed by it later. But that didn’t matter at the moment because Jongin was clenching around him and scratched down his back as he writhed against the bed. Jongin’s heels pressed into his lower back as he ran his hands over the former’s sides and gripped at his hips.

Sehun pulled out and chuckled softly when Jongin whined and gave him a confused, “What? Why-“ But cut him off with a smirk as he lifted the latter’s right leg over his shoulder and thrusted back in. Jongin let out a surprised noise and moaned when the tip of Sehun’s cock brushed over his prostate.

“Sehun-" Jongin’s voice was breathless and somewhat desperate and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sehun’s tongue curled into his mouth and swallowed his moans when he tugged at Jongin’s cock. He came with a silent cry when Sehun flicked his wrist towards the crown of the other’s cock. His eyes were closed and screwed shut as he pulled at the strands of Sehun’s hair.

The way Jongin clenched around him was unimaginably tight and threatened to draw out his orgasm.  Jongin was limp against the mattress in a boneless heap. Sehun shifted onto his knees and lifted Jongin’s hips off of the bed as the felt himself come close to combusting. The fucked out expression on his face accompanied by the heat surrounding his cock pulled Sehun over the line. He came with a groan and created red crescents on tanned skin as he dug his nails into Jongin’s hipbones.

Sehun fell forward onto his elbows and on top of Jongin with a grunt. He laughed against the juncture of the other’s neck and ran a hand through his hair, “You’re really something else, Jongin.” He then nipped at Jongin’s jaw, “I’m sorry but this won’t be a onetime occurrence.”

“I know. I would have been surprised if it was, to be honest.”

 

It was sometime in the afternoon when an incoming skype call brought Jongin’s phone to life and pulled him out of his slumber. With one eye open, he glanced at the device and squinted at Chanyeol’s contact photo. He blindly accepted the call and held the phone lazily in front of himself, “What do you want?” Voice still laced with sleep.

_“Why are you still in bed?”_

“Because reasons.”

Chanyeol raised a brow, _“Why are you shirtless?”_

“Reasons-“

“Who are you talking to?” Sehun rolled over and threw an arm over Jongin’s torso and mumbled into his chest.

“Uh, Chanyeol…”

“Oh hey, Yeol. Go away, it’s still early.” Sehun greeted, not bothering to spare him a smile, his eyes half open.

 _"Yeah, if 3pm is early.”_ Chanyeol said sarcastically. Sehun signaled Chanyeol with his middle finger before he turned back to Jongin’s chest. Chanyeol squinted and eyed the red mark on Jongin’s neck, _“Is that a hickey?”_

Jongin’s eyes widened and clamped a hand around his neck even though Chanyeol already saw it.

 _“Are you guys a thing or what?”_ Chanyeol sent them a curious look, a shit-eating grin (as Jongin would put it) on his lips.

“Yes. We are. I ruptured Jongin’s anus last night and I’m pretty sure he wants to sleep it off.” Sehun deadpanned. Jongin spluttered. Chanyeol laughed.

“Why did you call again?” Jongin asked, trying to ignore Sehun’s last comment. The warmth pressed against his side was comfortable and the way Sehun’s legs tangled with his own made him feel at ease; whereas months ago, he was to self conscious to even talk to his roommate.

 _“So like, my plan worked. I got you and Sehun together, yay Chanyeol!”_ The lanky man cheered for himself.

"Did you really get us together?” Jongin sent him a look of disbelief.

 _“No. But happy coincidence right?”_ Chanyeol laughed, _“Hey, you know that music academy down town?-“_

“Didn’t you say that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go there?” Sehun mumbled, half asleep.

“Yeah they do.” He answered Sehun’s question before he sent Chanyeol a curious look, “Why bring up the music academy?”

_“Well, I got scouted after I did that one thing at the art gallery and I start there in around a week’s time. I was going to ask you if you knew anyone there because I don’t want to look like a loser being a loner on campus and since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go there can’t you like ask them to show me around or something? Remember, you owe me one, since the roommate thing worked out – better than I expected if I might add.”_

“Do you even know Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?”

_“Sure I do. They’re the guys you used to hang out with during high school. Baekhyun was the emo looking one and Kyungsoo was not the emo looking one, right?”_

“Pretty much.” Jongin shrugged. During high school, Baekhyun went through a phase and dyed his hair black, grew his fringe over his eyes and gave a cold shoulder to everyone who wasn’t Kyungsoo or Jongin. It lasted through most of high school but he eventually became brighter ( Jongin suspected it was just an identity crisis, though).

_“See, we’re mutuals.”_

“You’re hopeless, Yeol."

 

_____

 

To: ByunBaek

Baekhyun

 

From: ByunBaek

Wat

 

To: ByunBaek

A friend of mine is starting at the music academy in like a week. I already told him that you’ll show him around. Thanks Baek :)

 

From: ByunBaek

Wat???

 

 

 

___

note: this is reposted from [my AFF account](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1142066/L) (there's a sequel for this fic there btw)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for more things! @sezhangs


End file.
